This invention pertains to metal hooks that are used in the towing or lifting of weighty objects, and more particularly pertains to a J-hook having a novel shape whereby the strength thereof is substantially increased.
Typical J-hooks are made from steel, have an elongated shank with an upturned tip at one end, and have a span between the shank and the tip of about 2-4 times the diameter of the shank. Such hooks are used at the end of a wenched chain or cable for attachment of heavy items such as automobiles, trucks, busses, machinery, or the like, that must be elevated and/or moved to another location. The wide span between the shank and the tip of the hook facilitates attachment thereof to relatively thick and strong structural members on an item to be lifted or towed, thereby preventing damage to the item while at the same time assuring secure attachment thereof by means of the hook.
Prior J-hooks have been produced by turning down one end of a length of bar stock, bending the turned down end to provide an upturned tip, and heat treating the hook thus formed to increase the strength thereof. When intended for the towing of automobiles, exemplary J-hooks produced in accordance with the prior art are made up from 5/8 to 3/4 inch bar stock, have a length of 10-12 inches, and exhibit a yield strength on the order of 7,000 pounds.